


The Lady of the Lake

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Wish Fulfillment, Young, Young Antonin Dolohov, Young Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: When Antonin sits by the Great Lake and wishes for a friend, the Lady of the Lake decides to help him gain one. But her way is different from everyone else. She doesn't give him advice or suggestions on charming people. No, she tries to drown him. AU! No Voldemort. Set before Hermione befriends Harry and Ron.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov & Hermione Granger
Series: Challenges [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 3





	The Lady of the Lake

Antonin broke the surface of the lake, gasping for breath. He fought to keep his head above water, but it engulfed him. The waves crashed over him, and something slimy wrapped itself around his ankle, trying to tug him down. Terrified, he flailed his arms to get away from it. When he shouted for help, there was no sound. Water bubbled out of his mouth, and his panic increased.

Just then, a dark figure swam towards him. Though he couldn't see who it was, Antonin just hoped it wasn't someone who meant him harm. He'd had enough of bullies.

The figure kicked at something under Antonin that he couldn't see, and the pressure around his ankle disappeared. The person grabbed Antonin by his shoulders and dragged him up towards the surface.

Antonin choked and gagged as the water spurted out of his mouth and nose, and the person lugged him to the shore, kicking and flailing their legs in an attempt to speed up the process. By the time they reached the shoreline, Antonin was shivering. The dark figure wasn't any better.

They fell backward onto the grass, gasping and panting for air, and Antonin reached a shaky hand up to clear his eyes. The water stung worse than a Stinging Hex—Antonin had experienced a lot of those to say it with absolute certainty.

"Are... you… okay? I... saw your... head..." a feminine voice panted out from beside him, and Antonin rolled onto his front before sitting up.

"I'm fine," he stammered, his teeth chattering in the cold wind.

As the girl pulled out her wand from her drenched robes, Antonin took his time in assessing her. Her dark brown hair was plastered to her face and neck, and the red Gryffindor crest was a stark contrast to her white uniform shirt, which clung to her torso.

Antonin did not recognize her at all.

"Who are you?" he blurted out.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked, finally managing to pull her wand out. She pointed it at him, and Antonin reflexively flinched.

His housemates had often hexed and jinxed him for being the only Russian student at Hogwarts, and it was now ingrained in him to flinch away from people who had their wands directed at him.

"Hold still. I want to dry your robes, that's all," she said, and Antonin reluctantly stopped himself from running.

Hot air burst out of the tip of her wand and dried Antonin within seconds. He was surprised as he knew the spell was an advanced one, and the girl didn't look any older than him. "How do you know that spell?" he murmured.

Hermione beamed, her teeth protruding over her lower lip. Her smile was kind of cute and warmed Antonin's heart. "I learned it myself. I love studying magic, and—"

"Why don't I recognize you?" Antonin asked, frowning as she waved her wand in a complicated pattern and dried herself. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a first-year," she answered. "What about you? You didn't tell me your name…"

"I'm… Antonin," he muttered, still trying to figure out why he didn't recognize her. "I'm a first-year, too."

"But… I've never seen you at Hogwarts before," Hermione said, her brow furrowed. "How's that possible?"

"I haven't seen you before either," Antonin said. It really was astonishing how he had never noticed her; he was sure if he had ever come across her before, he wouldn't forget her face. She had an aura of around her, and Antonin was sure people took advantage of it.

"How did you end up in the Lake?" Hermione questioned, and Antonin thought back to earlier that afternoon.

Antonin had been sitting at the edge of the school's lake, hiding from the Slytherins who had made it their mission to bully him relentlessly for his accent. Throughout his childhood, Antonin had only wished for a friend, someone who would understand him and be by his side. At Hogwarts, he had assumed he'd find someone, but his dreams had come crashing down soon enough.

While sitting by the Lake, he had picked up a stone and flicked it into the water, muttering how much he just wished for a friend. To his surprise, a beautiful woman had popped her head out of the water, her gaze hypnotic. She had pointed ears and long flowing blonde hair, decorated with seashells and beads. The woman had beckoned him closer with a long, pointed fingernail and whispered, "I can make your wildest dreams come true."

Antonin remembered the way his body had reacted of its own accord. He had waded into the water towards the woman, his ears ringing with her soft, lilting voice. She had reached out to take Antonin's hand in hers before dragging him underwater.

He had seen a long shimmery tail, and then... darkness.

"Antonin?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts, and he blinked as he realised where he was. "Are you okay?"

"I think… I don't know how I got here," he admitted, squinting as he tried to figure out what had happened. "All I remember is... a woman dragged me underwater and she had a _tail?_ " He didn't sound very sure of himself and thought Hermione wouldn't believe him.

But to his surprise, she gasped. "You saw the Lady of the Lake? Were you wishing for something? It's said that She appears to those in desperate need..."

"I… wished for a friend." Antonin was ashamed, but Hermione suddenly smiled at his admission, surprising him.

"I wished for a friend, too." She took his hand, beaming when he didn't flinch. "Maybe the Lady brought us together for a reason"—they both snorted—"though she tried to kill you, too."

Antonin looked down at her small hand in his, his heart beating erratically. He swallowed and let hope swell in his chest. Change was on the horizon for him, and he was sure he could handle it with this tiny angel by his side.

She truly had saved him.


End file.
